jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Runners Machines (Who Framed Miku Characters)
Runners Machines are seemed from the Machine City later known for BNK48 Machine City, These are the type of advanced machines scout programming unit capable the avatar for Live-Action and Anime Reality. Runners is the character of machines are taken from the Short Film anime anthology The Animatrix, It was appearance in Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe. Runner Mark-3 roles to James Taylor Valiant program files segments in Anime-Reality Description Runners are seen in the Animatrix short Matriculated. They are a type of advanced Machine scout/patrol unit capable of multiple transformations. Runners are so named after their function to run over the ground instead of the typical hovering that most of the machines use since they have no capability to hover and are bound to the ground with their movements. They are even able to swim and mostly appear in pairs. Runners are able to transform to adapt to the needs of the specific situation and environment. For instance, a Runner is able to transform from a tentacled insectoid that walks on four spider-like legs to a form resembling a humanoid that slides along with its head tentacles and uses its legs as arms tipped with huge claws. Runners are equipped for close combat with these claws, but when they are facing a larger group of targets or spot rebels they can drop off a tracking beacon that alerts the nearest machines and retreat, leaving the muscle and brawn to the more powerful Sentinels. Appearance Animatrix: Matriculated Introduction/Approach Of Runner The film deals with a group of above-ground human rebels who lure a hostile intelligent sentinel to their laboratory in order to capture and insert it into a construct "matrix" of their own design. Within this Matrix, the humans attempt to teach the captured machine some of the positive traits of humanity, primarily compassion and empathy. The ultimate goal of this project is to help the intelligent machines develop free will in order to override their original "search-and-destroy" programming. Capture Runner/Enter The Reality The rebels' hope is that, once converted of its own volition (a key point discussed in the film), an "enlightened" machine will assist Zion in its struggle against the machine-controlled totalitarianism which currently dominates the Earth. After capturing one of the "runner" robots, the rebel group place it into their construct, where they playfully tease it, running away from it. The robot, who is programmed to attack, chases them. They show it what it is like to experience human emotions. Finally to complete the transformation, they give the robot a new avatar, one of human form. Machines Under Attack/Fate Of Humans/Remaining Of Groups The group is then attacked by the Machines and all the on-screen rebels are killed except for Alexa, who is saved just in time by the successfully 'converted' robot. Seeing Alexa injured, the robot jacks her into the construct before jacking itself in. Alexa regains consciousness and screams in horror, realizing that all of her group are dead and that her fate is to be trapped in the virtual reality forever, with only the robot for company. Loss Their Groups/All Alone At the very end the robot is seen on a small hill with a fire at the bottom, staring out at an ocean. The AI that was plugged in is now in a unique circumstance that no other machine has, and thus it is shown after that it now personally understands what death is, having felt loss, and sympathizes with the humans because of it. And has now been left alone. Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe Gallery The Animatrix The Animatrix Runner Machine Screenshot 01.png The Animatrix Runner Machine Screenshot 02.png The Animatrix Runner Machine Screenshot 03.png The Animatrix Runner Machine Screenshot 04.png The Animatrix Runner Machine Screenshot 05.png The Animatrix Runner Machine Screenshot 06.png The Animatrix Runner Machine Screenshot 07.png The Animatrix Runner Machine Screenshot 08.png The Animatrix Runner Machine Screenshot 09.png The Animatrix Runner Machine Screenshot 10.png The Animatrix Runner Machine Screenshot 11.png The Animatrix Runner Machine Screenshot 12.png The Animatrix Runner Machine Screenshot 13.png The Animatrix Runner Machine Screenshot 14.png The Animatrix Runner Machine Screenshot 15.png The Animatrix Runner Machine Screenshot 16.png The Animatrix Runner Machine Screenshot 17.png The Animatrix Runner Machine Screenshot 18.png